


Broken.

by Cupping_Cakes



Series: Lack Of Guilt [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Crazy Rick, Dark, Dark erotica, Depression, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Sadness, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: Fragile, fragile thing.





	Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> Well its been a while since I've written for this series, but I couldn't leave it Alone especially after seeing tonight's episode.
> 
>  
> 
> This series is dark and disturbing Rick is not a good person in this universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Review???
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> :)

It's something he still thinks about. A lingering thought.

 

Memory. Whatever the fuck someone wanted to call it.

 

A pair of eyes watching and waiting for that moment. He could still feel her. Feel slender fingers touching against hot, wet, sun-kissed flesh.

 

Blonde curls slipping between his fingers. Against his face.

 

_Fragile, fragile thing._

 

\----------------------------------------

 

He'd never ventured this far before. Never wandered closer than a few feet before he'd stop and turn back after the night........

 

He could still see her face. Still feel her blood clinging to his hands. Its something he thought about more than he'd ever told the others.

A memory he'd thought of when pale blue eyes stared back at him. Soft pink lips trying to force that sweet, sweet fucking smile.

 

_Bruised and broken just like me._

 

\----------------------------------------

 

She'd always shined......even through this......through _him._

 

There's no sound. Just the scrap of his boots on the cement floor. Hushed gasping breaths against the palm of His hand.

 

"Shh......" It's all he says to her.

 

A simple shush slipping between his lips against her ear. Fingers grasping, digging into pale soft flesh.

 

Knees pushing her legs further and further apart. Chest shoving tighter against the length of her back. Forcing her tighter.......pressed against the cool grey of the wall.

 

She's beautiful like this. Beautiful being fucked by him. Cock shoved deep inside her. Writhing.....wiggling....trapped and nowhere to go.

 

_That's my sweet girl._

 

\----------------------------------------

 

"So close Beth.....so so fucking close aren't you?"

 

He's laughing against her ear. Hips snapping and rolling into her. Groaning...panting...... lost in her and this moment.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Hand slipping down and grasping around her throat as he shoves tighter.

 

Hips snapping and ramming into her. Gasping at the feel of tight pink walls yielding and parting to every aching inch of his cock. She's beautiful. Perfect.

 

So fucking sweet to him because she sees the good in him even after he's hurt her. Even though they both know this......has always been wrong.

 

"Look at you honey," he says in a deep whisper into pale blonde curls.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Blue eyes rimmed red and looking around wildly as he sees the sunlight pouring into his eyes.

 

Sweat running down his face and sticking his shirt to him. Raven black curls loose and wild as searching for her face.

 

Only to find the gap he'd seen so so many times after Grady. A memory like the rest of what used to be around them


End file.
